


The Dads Are Alright

by seidurs



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Parenthood, clumsy flirting, kaito fawns the fanfiction, the only fanfiction ill ever write probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidurs/pseuds/seidurs
Summary: Gakupo and Kaito are simple dads who just happen to go to the same daycare. What happens next won't surprise you at all.





	The Dads Are Alright

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the gakukai discord for helping me develop this idea, yeehaw  
> also big shout out to @midotacos in twitter for beta-ing this thing for me, you're an angle

     Four times that week.

 

     Four times Kaito made eye contact with the father of the green haired girl at the daycare he sends his own daughter, Miku, to (and that was nothing compared to previous weeks!). He felt pretty bad, if he had to be honest, since that green haired girl just happened to be Miku’s best friend there.

     In reality, it was totally reasonable that he and this man made eye contact as often as they did. They both stood at the entrance and waited as their daughters practically sprinted to each other every morning as they were dropped off for school. The problem Kaito had with this man wasn’t the eye contact, really. Kaito’s issue was that this man was, in fact, dangerously handsome. He was all soft blue eyes and long purple hair with the cutest tuft standing straight up, as if he could never tame it when getting ready. Not to mention he was in great shape and just a head taller than Kaito.

     To put it gently, Kaito was smitten without even knowing this guys name and it frustrated him to no end. Kaito realized he must be making this visible by his expression, judging by how this man’s expression changed to a look of slight confusion. Kaito quickly looked away, embarrassed by his staring.

     Focusing back to the task at hand, Kaito waved his daughter goodbye and smiled with a satisfied little huff. No need to focus on his lack of romantic exploits, he thought. Just as he turned to walk back to his car, Kaito felt a hand brush his shoulder. He jumped, startled by the sudden contact. The owner of said hand let out a light chuckle.

     “Aha- Didn’t mean to scare you.”

     It was him. Kaito couldn’t believe this. The Adonis of daycare parents himself had initiated first contact with him, and on top of that, his voice was more gorgeous than Kaito could’ve imagined. Kaito was just about ready to combust. Remembering that people usually responded with words and not silent gawking, he sputtered out, “O-Ooh! Hello! It’s great to finally meet you!” He mentally scolded himself for acting overly cheery. He spoke again, more calmly this time, “Our kids seem to get along really well.” He smiled slightly at the thought of his daughter. “I’m Kaito by the way- Miku’s dad, though I’m sure you already knew that.”

     The man visibly brightened, enjoying Kaito’s light humor. “I gathered as much,” he began. “I’m Gakupo, Gumi’s dad. Though I guess it might not be so obvious,” he joked, smiling and pointing to his hair in reference to his and Gumi’s drastically different colors. “They are pretty friendly, though, you’re right.”

     Kaito made a mental note to actually remember Gumi’s name.

     Gakupo continued, a nervous smile creeping on his face, “Sorry for not coming to introduce myself to you sooner by the way. I’m usually in a rush after dropping Gumi off since my neighbor will only watch my son for so long. Ryuto’s with his grandparents today though so I had the time.”

     Kaito was surprised to hear he had two kids, especially since Gakupo looked around his age. Kaito could barely handle Miku on his own, and with the way Gakupo described his Ryuto situation, he was raising these kids mostly on his own.

     Handsome AND a dedicated father? Kaito was swooning.

     The moment was interrupted by the sound of Kaito’s cell phone ringing. It was his neighbor Meiko. The only times she called him were when she needed to borrow kitchenware or the occasional favor of picking her up from a bar as she was too tipsy to drive home. Since it was pretty early he figured she was just calling for the former, but he didn’t want to risk anything in case of an emergency.

     “Sorry I should take this,” he said, holding up his phone.

     Gakupo responded with an understanding smile, giving Kaito the ‘go ahead’. He turned slightly and put the phone up to his ear. He softly spoke into the phone, “Meiko, I already told you, if you want to borrow my pans you can just go in, you know where the spare key is-”

     “Waaah, so rude! Not even a hello, I’m so hurt,” her tone playful. “I just wanted to let you know that I just let myself in and found the pot you left on the stove bubbling like crazy! I took it off and it doesn’t look like it burnt. Plus I cleaned up your kitchen! You should be thanking me!” she huffed over the line.

     Kaito blinked. He had completely forgotten about the curry he left on the stove! He was so caught up in his interaction with Gakupo that he forgot he needed to be home to check on the food he was cooking. Kaito squeaked and clasped his phone with both hands.

     “You saved my life Meiko, thank you! I’ll be back home right now. Thank you again!” he exclaimed, then hung up quickly. Looking back at Gakupo (who was wearing a reasonably confused expression), Kaito apologized.

     “I’m sorry to leave so soon, but I was just reminded I left food on the stove and should really be back home to handle it.”

     Gakupo let out a soft laugh. “I should be the one who’s sorry, Kaito, I held you back to talk. Will I see you at pick up later?”, he asked in a hopeful tone.

     Kaito brightened and replied with a cheerful, “Yeah for sure!”

 

\--- 

 

     Setting two plates down, Kaito had just finished setting the table when he looked up at the clock. It was right around the time he would go to pick Miku up. He remembered his interaction with Gakupo and how eager he sounded to see Kaito again. He glanced over at the large pot of curry he had made, wondering if it would be weird to take some for Gakupo to split among his family. Kaito reasoned with himself for a hot minute, listing the pros and cons. He settled on the fact that  he had made way too much to begin with, and it would work out for both of them. Kaito went on to pack up a good three servings and set out to the daycare.

 

\---

 

     As Kaito walked into the center, curry boxes in hand, he was greeted by the usual woman who ran reception. She smiled and called Miku over, telling her her dad was here to pick her up. She ran over and hugged her father’s leg.

     “Dad, can I play with Gumi until her dad gets here?” she asked quickly, looking up at him and bouncing on her heels.

     Kaito thanked the heavens for the miracle that was his daughter. She had just given him the perfect excuse to wait for Gakupo to show up. He patted her tiny shoulder, replying “Sure, go ahead!” probably sounding a bit too excited.

     Miku scuttled back over to her friend giggling as they continued their game, which brought a small smile to Kaito’s face. He didn’t have to wait very long, since Gakupo walked in shortly after the girls resumed their playing.

     Gakupo looked incredibly content as their eyes met. “Kaito!” he called with a smirk. “Fancy meeting you here,” he joked, walking up closer to Kaito and placing a hand on his arm, “Good to see you again.”

     “Oh, you too! I’ve been waiting for you to get here, as per Miku’s request to continue playing with Gumi until she got picked up,” he answered with a smile, gesturing to their daughters on the other side of the room. His heart was doing flips at the hand still resting on his arm, but he did his best to ignore it. “Ah- I also brought this for you!” he said, holding up the containers he brought along. “The curry that could’ve burnt down my house! The food’s not burnt though don’t worry, I wouldn’t make you eat that,” he stated playfully, and gestured for Gakupo to take the food off of him.

     This time it was Gakupo’s turn to get flustered, with him turning a bright shade of red as he looked down at the containers. “K-Kaito that’s incredibly generous of you,” he stammered out. Looking back up at Kaito he continued, “you really didn’t have to do something like this, but thank you nonetheless.”

     “It’s really no problem, I had made way too much to begin with,” Kaito replied, feeling pretty proud of himself for making Gakupo flush.

     They were too absorbed in each other to notice the receptionist had called their daughters over until they were approached by the girls themselves. Gakupo knelt down to greet Gumi, who quickly hugged him around the neck. Kaito smiled down to miku, who grinned back up at him, and took her by the hand. As they walked out of the building they continued their conversation.

     “Is it common for you to make so much food for just yourself and your daughter?” Gakupo asked, expression smug.

     “Nah, I must have just misread the recipe this time around,” Kaito explained, adding a light chuckle. That was a lie. It was pretty commonplace for him to just make large amounts of food, simply because he always underestimated how much food all his ingredients could really make. He would usually just give the the extra to Meiko, who happily accepted the food. She still came and took his pots and pans multiple times a week, however, which confused him to no end. How much could that woman eat?! Kaito’s train of thought was interrupted by question from the man walking at his side.

     “How should I get these containers back to you, Kaito?” Gakupo asked.

     “Well, since Miku and Gumi are close friends we could always get them together outside of daycare,” he continued, “Why don’t you come over with your kids sometime?” He offered enthusiastically. “They could play around and you could bring back my containers.” He smiled. “Plus I’d like to get to know you better.”

     Gakupo flushed slightly, looking at the containers then back at Kaito. “I’d like that- or I mean. I’m sure the kids would love to-” he fumbled. “When would you be free to do something like that?”

     “Next week, whatever time you’d like works for me,” he answered, beaming at Gakupo. “I could give you my number and we can set something in stone later tonight?”

     Gakupo perked up at this, “That’d be perfect.”


End file.
